Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4y+2(-y-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 4y + {2(}\gray{-y-1}{)} $ $ 4y {-2y-2} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {4y - 2y} - 2$ $ {2y} - 2$ The simplified expression is $2y-2$